A Taste of Madness
by l0velyfe
Summary: "My Alice isn't comin' back." 'But I did come back, Tarrant.' Can Alice suffer thru both the emotional & physical pain it'll take to bring him back? Will he ever be the same?  /Halice/  Rated M for lemons & abuse! Now finished, awaiting conf. for sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! I'm excited to present to you my newest story! After watching Alice in Wonderland for the first time since I saw it in theatres, I absolutely fell in love with it, as well as the Hatter and Alice pairing. I understand the feeling of having a best friend for years, and then having that relatio__nship turn into something more. So I couldn't wait to start a story of my own!_

_Alright, enough rambling. Let's get on with it. My chapters will be from 1,000 to perhaps 3,000 words, and I suspect this will have 6 or 7 chapters, unless readers push me to write more. The M rated stuff is for a reason; if you've read my stories before, you'll know that I write lemons that make you pucker up for hours. But that won't be for a few chapters, sadly!_

_One last note: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters, just this plot and the movie and a few posters!__ Please R&R and enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

**_A Taste of Madness_**

**_Chapter __One_**

_Regret, Return & Rage_

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell _

_Word count ~ 1,374_

He was mad. Simply mad. But then, all the best people are.

I found that once I'd remained in Underland for a few sunsets after having slain the Jabberwocky, the memories of my former visit began to flow back. I could recall the tea parties, all of my friends, and exploring the depths of 'Wonderland' as a child.

The Hatter hadn't seemed as mad then. I remembered his face – he had looked a bit younger, but not much. His clothes hadn't been as tattered. And I could remember how he'd made tea for me. I'd watched him in his workshop, happily making hats with practiced hands. Nothing made him more pleased than making hats.

I could put all the pieces together now. All the dreams, all the time I'd spent in Underland. He'd been my father-figure with my dad had passed. He'd been my best and childhood friend. He'd always been with me, throughout the years.

And now, my heart wanted him to be more.

* * *

It was unexpected, what he'd done to my heart and mind. Perhaps insanity was contagious. I closed my eyes and I could see those vibrant green eyes. I didn't dream in Underland, but I'd still think about him before I slept. I could hear his soft, Scottish accent, echoing in my ears.

And now here I was, lying in my bed in London, hurting like I'd never hurt before. Salty tears rolled down my cheeks, staining my pillow and silky blue nightgown. It was utterly unfathomable, how much my insides hurt. I curled myself into a ball, completely clueless as to why this pain was so unbearable, and prayed for sleep to come and chase away the ache.

My mind was made up. I was going back tomorrow.

_**

* * *

**_

I bade my mother and sister farewell, and, having told them I was traveling to China, they didn't expect me back for quite some time.

Time. Time was all I'd been looking for when I'd fallen into the rabbit hole. Now, as I wandered through Lord Ascot's garden, time seemed to slow down. My footsteps matched the frantic beat of my heart as I hurried to the tree, hoisting my dress up as to not trip on it.

The hole was within sight.

Closing my eyes, I willingly plunged down, screaming this time from not fear, but excitement. I was on my way home.

_**

* * *

**_

"Dear Alice, you've returned."

A smile formed on my lips; I knew that voice. Turning around, I looked up into big, somber blue eyes.

"Chess." The body that belonged to those eyes became visible, and my smile fell as I gazed at the cat. "Could I ask you something?"

"Perhaps," he replied, spinning in a circle in the air before me.

I gathered my thoughts for a moment before speaking. "When you love someone here in Underland, is there some sort of tie that makes it hard to go back to the real world?"

Chessur settled on a rock, that knowing grin never leaving his face. "Indeed, there is." He examined a claw as he spoke. "Love is long-lived in Underland. Perhaps even stronger than the love in Aboveland." He tilted his head, a glint in his eye. "If you love someone here in Underland, and you return to your world, or perhaps the one you love does so… It can be quite torturous for the both of you. It can drive you… Mad." His grin grew wider, and felt my cheeks heat up.

"So pain, depression, loss…"

"All normal symptoms in your situation. Within reason, of course." Chessur's eyes saddened and his grin faded, leaving him looking rather un-Chessur-like. "I must warn you, Alice, that he's not taken your second farewell kindly."

I gazed at the cat, not foolish enough to deny the hidden accusation. "What do you mean?"

Chess sighed and rose from his perch. "Best to show you. Come."

_**

* * *

**_

It could have been only hours or perhaps days before the White Castle loomed up before me. "He lives with the White Queen now?" I mused. I turned to the cat, but he had vanished. With a soft sigh, I composed myself and walked up the staircase.

The castle was rather large within, and filled with dizzying corridors and rooms. Searching for someone to ask, I finally stumbled upon McTwisp. "Alice!" he exclaimed. I stooped down to shake his paw, and then got right down to business.

"Can you tell me where the Hatter is?"

McTwisp looked uncomfortable immediately. "Alice, I, well, frankly, I'd rather not… I mean, he's, sort of, gotten worse."

I wrinkled my nose. "Whatever does that mean?"

He fiddled with his overcoat. "Well, my dear, I mean that he's… Completely insane."

Instead of becoming fearful like I suspected he'd been hoping, concern filled my features. "Take me to him, McTwisp." He sighed, then turned and hopped away.

I followed him down halls and halls, utterly lost, but finally I spotted something that brought hope back into my expression. A soft yellow glow shone from underneath a door. McTwisp stopped before it.

"He's in there. Alice… Be careful," he murmured, before hopping away. Probably off to tell the Queen that I had returned.

I pressed my ear to the door, and heard soft murmuring. It was impossible to tell if he was alone, or if it was even him. The voice or voices perhaps, were definitely male. Turning the knob, I found it was unlocked, and it opened easily and silently. I stepped into the dim light.

From the surroundings, I instantly knew this was the Hatter's haven. It was a shop, with hats scattered everywhere. I grinned. _'My Hatter.'_

But then, I saw the room for what it really was. The hats were unfinished, and covered in dust. Material was scattered everywhere. Cobwebs decorated the desks and sewing machines. The single candle creating the light was almost spent, the wick nearly drowning in melted wax. I raised my eyes to the back of the wooden chair, still hopeful.

"Hatter?" No response, though he continued murmuring incoherently. I moved closer, around his chair, and spoke his name again. "Hatter?"

His eyes flickered up to me, a dark crimson, and then they skittered elsewhere. "Curse these persistent mem'ries," he mumbled, clutching at his dark brown jacket. My mind grew more troubled.

"Hatter it's me, Alice. I am really here."

"Did ya hear tha'? She's lyin' ta m'ae again." His voice was laced with a deep, Scottish accent.

"I'm not lying," I said firmly, reaching out to touch his hand.

It all happened too fast for me to react immediately. He shot up in his chair, throwing the half-finished hat from his lap to the side. His eyes burned a terrifying shade of red. "Ya're nev'r comin' back! Ya left m'ae here ta rot! Ol' Hatt'a 'as no feelin's, ain't tha' it?"

My eyes widened as I stumbled back, my heel catching on the leg of the sewing machine table, and down I went. A sharp pain in my arm made me cry out, and all grew silent.

I opened my eyes and looked up, expecting to see something dangerous or sharp coming down at me. But what I saw was the Hatter standing before me, blinking hard. His eyes were a pale green; almost yellow. He focused on me, recognition sparking in his features.

"Alice!" His gap-toothed smile was ecstatic, and his voice back to a slight lisp. I watched as his gaze wandered down, and his smile fell. "Why Alice, you're hurt!" He stooped before me, taking my arm in his calloused yet gentle hands. With dazed eyes, I watched blood ooze out of a gash in my forearm.

He grabbed a roll of cloth and began to wrap it around my arm to stop the bleeding. "What-… Tarrant?" I murmured meekly. It was the wrong thing to say.

His hands froze. I watched as his eyes darkened to gold, orange, and then the frightened crimson. He stood and turned to throw his desk to the side, supplies scattering everywhere.

"Tarrant! TARRANT! Who is THA'?" he raged. Terrified, I scrambled to my feet and ran for the door, leaving the Hatter to his fury.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone. Well let's just jump right in, shall we? This chappie isn't quite as long as I wanted it to be, but the plot thickens a bit. It's also a bit dark, but not too bad. Just a little note: when you read the flashback to the end of the movie, yes I know I left out some parts. They weren't relevant to this story. It's not like I'm just stupid or I forgot what happened. I could actually recite the whole ending for you… Anyway! _

_This chapter ends happy, though a warning: there's a POV switch. I didn't announce when, but you should be able to follow it fine.__It's pretty obvious, saying 'she did this' and whatever. Lol._

_I don't own AiW, or either of the two songs of which I used lyrics from (Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin & Impossible by Shontelle)._

_On with chapter two!_

_**

* * *

**_

**_A Taste of Madness_**

**_Chapter __Two_**

_Mending, Madness & Memories_

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Word count ~ 1,257_

"Alice, dear?"

Blinking and refocusing my eyes, I forced myself back to the scene before me. In my hand was a cup of the Hatter's mysteriously magnificent tea. And staring at me worriedly was the White Queen. Sheepishly, I realized she had asked me a question. "Um, sorry?"

"I asked if you are satisfied with your sleeping quarters?"

"Oh yes, they're fine." With a smile, Mirana turned to engage herself in the conversation between two women of her royal court, leaving me to my daydreaming. I dared to glance at the Hatter.

He was looking down into his tea with a look I imagined was very similar to what mine was just a moment ago. His eyes were a pale orange. He looked rather sad today.

After the tea party – or 'gathering', as Mirana liked to put it – was over, I approached him carefully. "Hatter?" I said softly. He was still seated in his chair.

His eyes faded to a yellow colour. "Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he questioned, his voice wistful and very much like it had been the day I drank the Jabberwocky blood and returned to Aboveland.

"_You could stay."_

"_What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea. But I can't."_

_The hopeful smile had faded. "Be back before you know it!"_

"_You won't remember me."_

I remembered him. And not just this last visit, but when I was six as well, and everything in between.

"No, Hatter." I murmured, answering his question.

He raised his head to look at me, his eyes troubled. "Do you have any idea where my Alice is?"

I sighed. "I'll take you to her." Taking his hand cautiously, I led him outside and down to the garden. He giggled at a passing butterfly and I felt a surge of hope._ 'Good ol' Hatter…'_

We stopped by the fountain. "Now close your eyes." He shut them, eager to see 'his' Alice. I gazed at him for a moment, and then leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly. "Come back to me, Hatter. Please."

"Alice?" he whispered.

I was gone by the time he opened his eyes. I missed the familiar green orbs. I missed how he gently touched his cheek where I'd kissed him. And I also missed how his eyes flared orange when he realized he'd lost me once again.

_**

* * *

**_

'_There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes,_

_I keep holding onto you, but I can't bring you back to life…'_

I'd been contemplating things that start with the letter C. Confusion. Cry. Crushed, cruel, choke, cracked.

'_Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops,_

_Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be impossible…'_

Words that start with B. Broken, bewildered. Blue, beloved, bruised. Belong. That was something I didn't seem to do anywhere. Not in London, that was for sure. Wonderland had influenced my personality since I was young, so I'd always been strange to everyone else. But here in Underland, I was relatively normal.

But did it even matter? Wonderland without the Hatter was just… Wrong. I longed for my best friend. And whoever the Hatter was now, he wasn't my friend, or the man I… Loved.

Words that start with L. Laugh. Lost. Lucky, like, leave, little, loyal. Lonely, late. Luminous.

… Love.

_**

* * *

**_

It was fairly sunny today. An ominous static hung in the air, reminding me of the long summer days in London. _'How peculiar,'_ I pondered. _'I don't even refer to it as my home anymore, because this is my home now.'_ I smiled to myself as I slipped my shoes off.

Padding down the stone path to the breathtaking garden, barefoot, my light pink dress clung to my small body. _'Things that begin with H. Heat, harmony, home, horse. Hoof, hall…'_

"Hatter." My whispered voice broke the soft silence. He stood by the purple roses, dressed in his usual brown overcoat, spectacular bowtie, and of course, his beloved hat. Blinking once, I quietly moved closer. _'What kind of mood might he be in today… ?'_ I wondered, approaching him carefully. If he heard my footsteps, he didn't react.

"Hatter?" He didn't respond, so I moved up beside him. "How are you today?"

"I wan' Alice," he murmured. I glanced at him; he was staring at the flowers with decidedly orange eyes.

I sighed softly, joining him and watching the flowers. "Tell me about her."

"She's somethin'. Beau'ful, strong. 'Mazin'." A small smile graced his lips.

"Remember when I asked you to make me a hat with pink feathers on my first visit?" I relished in being able to recall those days. He remained silent. "And I had to leave. But I came back, to slay to Jabberwocky and save my Wonderland." Stealing a glance up at him, I noticed his eyes had changed colour, to a soft yellow. "But I had to go home for awhile. But then, I realized something."

"My Alice isn' comin' back," he said sadly, clutching at his collar.

"But I _did_ come back, Hatter," I murmured, looking back out at the bushes, trimmed into heart shapes. "I couldn't stand being away from Wonderland, from my friends, from my Hatter." His eyes were a light shade of green now. "I couldn't live without him. Nothing seemed right at all."

"Alice," he whispered. Gazing up at him, I saw the recognition in his eyes. "You're back."

_**

* * *

**_

Her little body looked like it couldn't support her. Those brown eyes… Simply dull. But she was back, and I couldn't remember a time when I'd been happier.

My mind was clear. It was strangely marvelous, to listen to my own heartbeat without the distraction of disturbing voices and darkness edging closer. I felt much more… Muchier.

With not another moment's hesitation, I decided it was safe to touch her. Perhaps hold her… Anything. I stooped down and gathered her into my arms. She was quite light, and held onto me tightly. Her blonde locks tickled my cheek as I took her back to the castle. The orange and pink sunset illuminated her skin.

She looked like an angel; perhaps a fallen one. An angel in a mere Hatter's arms. I smiled at the thought as I gently pushed the door to the room she was staying in open.

I laid her down amongst the white pillows and blankets. She was soundly asleep now, and I resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, still fearful of the Outlandish brogue within me. Compromising with myself, I took my shoes off. _'Just a few moments.'_ I moved to the other side of the bed. _'What could it hurt?'_ the deeper voice added. Trying my best to pretend I hadn't heard a thing, I took my hat off and gently placed it on the bedside table. _'Alice… Oh little Alice.'_ I lay down beside her and carefully nuzzled my nose into her hair. She smelt of strawberries and mint.

Her soft breathing filled the room and soothed my still troubled mind. It was perhaps only a few minutes, or an hour later when she rolled over, burying her face in my chest. With a soft sigh, she deflated.

Delicately, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and closed my eyes. Nothing in Underland or Above could make me go now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rawr! Chapter three! This was quite fun to write XD. It has some silly parts and a bit of romance at the end! :O! For those of you who are questioning the M rating, or dying for some Halice action, have no fear! There will be plenty of steamy goodness. If you know my style of writing, I just don't like to jump right into the sex. That's no fun! There has to be that connection…_

_Anyway! Slightly longer chapter. The next one'll be above 2,000 words, I promise._

_I don't ow__n AiW or any characters from it, but I own this delightful plot and the right to revel in the Halice awesomeness that radiates from it! Ha!__ Remember, reviews make me Futterwacken… Vigorously._

_**

* * *

**_

**_A Taste of Madness_**

**_Chapter __Three_**

_Beds, Bonnie, & Bewilderment_

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Word count ~ 1,549_

The soft glow of sunlight was what woke me up. It was warm, and spreading deliciously through my quiet room like the fresh scent of scones. Stretching like a smitten puppy, I snuggled closer to the warmth beside me, feeling arms tighten around my body in return. _'Why is my bed so much more comfortable…? And whoever put a heater in it?'_

'_Wait, what?'_ Opening my eyes, I found myself gazing into a pair of pale green orbs. I was sure my eyes were twice as large as quarters. Neither of us said a word for a few seconds. I could see my reflection fairy well in his eyes.

"Mornin', Alice." The Hatter's voice held a hint of the Scottish accent, and was slightly groggy with sleep. "Did ya sleep well?"

I wrinkled my nose and stifled a yawn. "Yes, just fine…"

He smiled in an almost devious matter. "Good." He remained where he was, and seemed to be perfectly comfortable, as if this was a normal routine.

My eyebrow quirked slightly as I examined him. "Hatter, I don't mean to be rude, but whatever are you doing in my bed?"

He raised his bushy eyebrows. "Well Alice, I carried you here and set you down and you were asleep, so I thought I'd just stay for a little while in case you woke up and wondered how you got here. Then you were lying against me, so I couldn't leave or I'd wake you." His eyes were turning yellow. "I suppose I just fell asleep; I hope you don't think it's improper, but you probably do, oh what you must think of me, I never meant to—"

"Hatter!" I said firmly, not really in the mood to listen to his ramblings. My mother had commented on my being grumpy in the mornings, and I didn't want to accidentally ruin the Hatter's good temper.

His eyes faded. "To… B-Be… Fez... I'm fine," he said wearily. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, arms still tight around my waist. I couldn't help but notice the warmth radiating from him. _'Perhaps it's the mercury.'_ I giggled inwardly at the senseless thought. He opened his eyes again, and they grew vibrant, like the old Hatter I remembered and cared for. "It's practically time for tea!" And with that, he jumped up quickly and nearly skipped out of my bedroom.

'_The old Hatter… He's the right kind of mad again.'_ I heard a woman squeal, followed by his excited shouts down the hall at her.

"MY ALICE IS BACK AND SHE'S NEVER LEAVING EVER AGAIN AND BLUDDY HELL, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TEA!"

"Oh my." I chuckled.

_**

* * *

**_

The scents of the flowers surrounded me as I wandered down to the gardens. Not quite the same place I'd been last night, but another section, where a little stream gurgled amongst the plants. It was peaceful and calming, which was why I assumed the Hatter had chosen this place for our tea party. _'Not much of a party… Just the two of us.'_ My stomach flip-flopped at that reminder.

I was barefoot again. Such behavior was unacceptable where I'd grown up, not unlike the absence of a corset and stockings. But this was not London. This was Wonderland. There were no rules, except for the ones you made up yourself. There were trees and animals that talked, evaporating cats, cakes that made you grow, drinks that made you shrink, a Bandersnatch, Jabberwocky, and…

Mad Hatters. A smile played on my lips as I spotted him. He had interrupted my thoughts once again, and his orange hair blended in with the colourful flowers quite nicely.

I approached to find him sitting criss-cross on a light green blanket, teacups in place. Rather than being across from him, I sat beside him. "Hello Hatter."

He turned to me, lips parting to reveal a grin. My eyes were drawn to that endearing gap between his two front teeth. "Hello Alice!" His eyes were a marvelous emerald. _'Today is one of his good days,' _I decided, returning his smile. "You're terribly late, you know."

My eyes widened. "I am not!"

He smiled more. "Naughty."

Our tea party carried on well into the afternoon, though the Hatter didn't seem to care. He had spoken about how the time here in Wonderland is strangely buggered anyway. And it wasn't like I had anything better to do. He had made delicious pumpkin tea with a hint of cinnamon, and brought scones. We talked about London, my journey to China, my past visits to Wonderland, and my slaying of the Jabberwocky. I carefully avoided the subject of his forgetting who I was, knowing it might trigger that troubled side of him.

"Alice, you look as if you've slipped off into dreamland!" the Hatter exclaimed.

I blinked, coming out of my daydreaming and looking sideways at him. He was sipping his tea delicately. "I was just thinking."

"About purple Bellyscotchers?"

I giggled. "I don't want to know what those are. No silly, about flying." I waited for him to react like anyone would in London; to scold me and tell me thinking like that was a waste of time.

"Excellent." He smirked. "I've always wondered what it would be like to fly." A smile formed on my lips, and he continued talking. "Though that's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask you a question, silly me. I get so distracted sometimes, although I guess it's expected if you're a madma—"

"Hatter."

"Oh… Yes." He looked slightly flustered, and took a sip of tea before continuing. "You spoke of a man the last time you were here. Mr... Ashcoat?"

"Ascot." I giggled.

"Yes, well…" He looked down, fiddling with his teacup. His cheeks were a faint pink on his pale skin. "Did you ever exchange vows with him?"

I wrinkled my nose, speaking before I could wonder why he would ask such a question. "Oh no. I would never; _could_ never marry Hamish."

He raised his eyes to mine, smiling slightly. "Why ever not?"

It was my turn to look down. There was an obvious answer. _'Because I have feelings for you, Hatter…'_ I decided to tell him another part of the truth. "Well… Where I come from, women marry before the age of twenty, because it's the 'right' thing to do. I refuse to marry someone I don't love." I was positive my cheeks were red. "It's just not right."

The Hatter was staring at my lips, or perhaps my chin, with a thoughtful look. "Indeed." It was the most sane I'd ever seen him.

"Hatter?"

"Yes, Alice?" My name rolled off his tongue in that accented lisp. He was watching me curiously now.

I gathered up the muchness to raise my eyes, fixing my gaze on the teal and purple-red colouring around his eyes. "Do you have a wife here, in Underland?"

He blinked, eyebrows furrowing together as his eyes faded to yellow and took on a distant look. "I had someone, yes. Her name was Bonnie." He eyes darkened to orange and his voice deepened. "But tha' was b'fer tha' blasted, slurvish knight an' his army. I could rip 'im apart int'a lil'—"

"Hatter," I said softly.

He blinked twice, rapidly, his eyes back to yellow. "Spades… I…"

I came over in front of him, moving the China, and rested my palms on either side of his face, on his cheeks. His eyes fluctuated from yellow, to yellow-green, and finally rested on a simple jade colour. "Silly Tarrant," I murmured affectionately. "I was only wondering." And then he kissed me.

It was light, and quick. Nothing more than his closed, soft lips pressed against mine. Almost something a brother would give a sister or a father to his daughter, though part of me nearly believed that his lips had lingered on mine just a little bit too long. It had sparked my heart into a fast pace, and my spine tingled.

It ended just as quick at it had begun. My hands fell from his face, and I looked up into his eyes shyly. They were a soft green. "Thank you," he murmured.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Was he thanking me for regaining his control, or for the kiss? He leaned over to gather up the China. "Alice, dear!"

We both looked up towards the castle, where I spotted the White Queen. I stood up awkwardly, and he followed suit. "She must want me for something." I said, forcing a smile. Spending time with Mirana was not something I objected, but this was absolutely horrid timing. "I'm sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry 'bout." His trademark smile brought back those tingles. He stepped closer, and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thank you for joining me for tea." His face was inches from mine, and I felt my eyelashes flutter at the scent of pumpkin on his breath.

It took some effort to speak. "See you soon…" Tearing myself away from his eyes, I turned and wandered up to the castle, so completely distracted that I didn't even notice Thacker's hurled squimberry. It missed me by mere inches.

* * *

_I've been neglecting you guys lately, so I'm posting two chapters tonight! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sooo… Chapter four.__ As promised, over 2,000 words!__ All I can say about this one is you'll probably enjoy reading this. More conflict in this one, and a slightly more in character Hatter. He's such a hard character to betray, especially in just words. Johnny Depp did a marvelous job. But then again, when doesn't he?_

_This chapter is rated__ M, though it's just a little slice of lemon..__. I'm thinking… One more chapter after this one, and then __a full lemon__! So all you horny readers out there__:__ keep your hands out of your pants for just a while longer.__ I promise it'll be amazing._

_Review and enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

**_A Taste of Madness_**

**_Chapter __Four_**

_Accident, Amorous & Aggressiveness_

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

___Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Word count ~ 2,184_

My knuckles rapped softly against the heavy oak door. I glanced up at the creaking, crooked windmill as I waited._ 'Why ever would such an eccentric man live in such a gloomy home?' _Then I reminded myself that he hadn't always lived here. Just since his clan had been destroyed. I turned me gaze back to the empty tea table. Dishes were scattered all over it, as usual. I wrinkled my nose. _'Doesn't anyone clean up around here? Looks as if I might have to be a proper housewife after all and scrub everything.'_ I blinked. _'Housewife? Who's wife?' _Another part of me snickered, _'The Hatter's.'_ I shook my head. "Wonderland is getting to me. I'm going mad."

Finally, I pushed on the door, finding it was unlocked and swung open easily. Doubting that the Hatter was home, I stepped inside. "Hatter?" No response. I wandered into what appeared to be a living room. The furniture looked ancient, and even had a bit of dust on it. "Tarrant?" A soft noise, like silverware on China, caught my attention. I crossed the room to follow the sound.

I found myself in a kitchen. Compared to the tea table outside, it was rather tidy. The scent of honey tea filled the room. "Alice!" I looked around, bewildered._ 'Wherever is that little voice coming from? I must truly be going mad.'_ "Down here!"

Looking on the counter, I was stunned to see a little Hatter standing by a teapot. He was no larger than the teacup on his other side. "Hatter? Whatever happened to you?" I reached my hand down to him and he climbed into my palm.

"Oh Alice, I was going to make some delightful tea, and I was trying to find the right flavor, so I tasted what was in the bottle, and it was that horrid pishsalver, and now the tea isn't ready for your arrival and it's very improp—"

"Hatter," I giggled. He shook his head and fell back onto his backside, sitting in my hand. "Now, how do we go about fixing this?"

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed, standing up again. His shoes tickled my hand. "I have some upelkuchen up in there." He pointed toward a cupboard.

After searching for a few moments, I handed him the tiny slice of cake with the 'Eat Me' tag attached. He pulled off a measured chunk and gave the rest back. "Put me down, Alice, if you would." I bent down to set him on the ground, and then turned to put the cake back.

I spun back around and found myself gazing into two vibrant green eyes. His lips parted to reveal that gap-toothed smile, and I couldn't help but return his grin. He moved closer; so close, I could feel his breath tickling my nose. His eyes had faded to a paler jade.

'_I want him to kiss me.' _I didn't deny it. My eyes wandered down to his cherry-coloured lips, and unconsciously, I licked my own. My mouth was suddenly dry.

"Alice." His voice brought my eyes back up to his, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I took note of his nearly amber eyes. I blushed furiously; I'd been caught.

There was a moment of silence between us. It would have been awkward, had anyone else been standing before me but the Hatter. But the silence and stillness gave me time to examine his features up close. He still wore a hint of that silly grin. "May I thank you?"

A small smile broke through my nervousness. "Always such a gentleman," I murmured, my tongue feeling thick. He smiled, nodding politely, his eyes fluctuating back to a more normal green. Something sparked within me, and I grabbed his colourful bowtie. "Yes, Hatter. You may thank me."

His lips pressed against mine, gently. I moved forward, our bodies flush against each other. His hands rested hesitantly on my waist as my arms came around his neck. It was soft, yet sensual, and more than he had given me last time.

He began to pull away, but I wasn't finished. My lips followed his as he moved back, and he hesitated for a moment as I kissed him again, on my tip-toes. A flash of fear left my knees weak; had I pushed it too far?

But my fear was chased away by his lips eagerly on mine once again. His arms captured me and held me tight, nearly smothering me against his body. In a moment of passion, he slid his tongue between my lips, tangling it with mine in languid movements. He tasted of tea, and another flavor I couldn't quite put a finger on. All I felt was bliss, pleasure, and _finally_, sweet success. My wildest wish, something I'd dreamed of for so long, had come true.

Then something was wrong. His grip tightened, becoming overbearing. I pulled back a few inches to tell him that he was holding me too tight, and then he dragged the nails of his left hand down my back, hard. A soft cry came from my parted lips instead, but he quickly silenced me with fervent kisses. My hand tightened in his hair as he ducked his head to the crook of my neck, and I felt the long welts forming on my skin where he'd scratched me. His right hand moved swiftly down my side to grab my rear roughly. I whimpered into his electrified orange hair, absolutely confused as to why my body was reacting to this abuse **_positively_**.

I could nearly feel him smirking against my throat as his hands slowly hiked my dress up. A cold shiver ran up my spine; why had I chosen today to go without stockings _and_ bloomers? Suddenly he pushed me up against the counter he'd been standing on just a few moments ago. He lifted my body with ease, setting me on the counter, and then pushed my legs apart so he could still hold his body against mine. The only thing keeping me from bolting was that fire in my lower tummy.

His hands traveled up my thighs, bringing the dress with them, and I stole a glance down curiously. To my surprise, his hands weren't bandaged like they always were, nor did any of his fingers wear thimbles. His hands were as pale as his face, and horribly scarred from the numerous times he must have cut himself whilst handling the fabric. His fingertips fluttered over the smooth skin of my thigh, and I discovered they were calloused as well. A sigh escaped my body, and I hesitantly stole a glance up at him through my lashes. My breath hitched.

His eyes were a horrifying red. The colours around them were a deep black, accentuating the crimson. I was suddenly more scared than I'd ever been in my life.

In one sudden movement, his right hand slid up my thigh, two of his fingers touching me in my most intimate area. One stroke up, and my fear was muted by a dizzying wave of longing. His fingers were just rough enough to create a sensation beyond description. My body shuddered repeatedly as I held onto his forearms, his fingers moving easily in my slick folds. He knew exactly how to work me, and found that one spot that made me nearly squeal with even one touch. He buried his face in my neck once again, leaning over my body, and continued to torture me. My body shuddered and shook out of my control as dozens of varied loud and soft sounds came from my lips.

"Aye lass, make them noises fer meh." His accent was thick, and although I felt the tugging passion in my very core, the desire was suddenly no greater than the fear as it returned at the reminder that this was not the Tarrant I had the picture of in my head. My mind took the unfortunate opportunity of the emotion overload to opt out.

His teeth sunk into my neck, just to the right of my jugular, and my instincts kicked in. I pushed against his chest with all my might, sliding off the counter, and finding the muchness to jab my knee up at the area Margaret told me would incapacitate a man. She was right. With an angry groan, he fell to the wooden floor. Terrified, I turned and ran. Nearly tripping over a rug in the den, I stumbled out the front door, and ran past the tea table. Past the tree where I'd first met Chessur. Deeper into the forest.

Finally, I tripped over a dislodged tree root. The tree had probably done it on purpose. Now aware of a stinging pain in my knee as well, I didn't bother to get back up. I sat there on the cold ground, crying for this cold, dead forest, for my dead heart, and for my dead friend, the Hatter._ 'He'll never be himself again…' _I buried my face in my knees.

It was getting dark. Strange, unfamiliar noises from animals and who knew what else surrounded me. The tears on my cheeks were dry, as was the blood on my neck and knee. Trembling from the cold, I crawled toward a tree with a hollow trunk at the bottom.

"Poor dear." The motherly voice made me start violently, and I raised my eyes. It was none other than the tree. "Didn't mean to frighten you, Alice. Here, in you go." A branch gently nudged me into the hollowed out trunk. "Sleep here tonight, dear."

Too troubled to even muster up a thank you, I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head against the wood. The inner pain was back, just like back in London. It was different, but just like before, I prayed for sleep to come.

_**

* * *

**_

"Alice!"

The sudden voice startled me out of my sleep. Blinking in the soft glow of dawn, I leaned forward to peek outside the tree. There was someone walking a little ways from the tree I was in. There was no mistaking who it was. Shrinking back, I resisted the urge to cry out. I was utterly disgusted with myself._ 'You don't need to be afraid of him. He's your friend!' _The other voice, which seemed to speak more and more now, argued._ 'He hurt you! He violated you! You have every right to hate him!'_

"Shh, dear," the tree whispered, pulling me out of my inner conversation. "He's the one, yes?"

"Yes," I whimpered, biting my lower lip.

"Alice?" He stopped, looking around. He was upset, and it made me even more conflicted. "Oh Alice, please come out."_ 'Was this man really the one who hurt me? Impossible. Look at him, he's… Adorable.'_

I swallowed, remaining silent at his calls. _'Adorable my arse. He's a monster. He marked you, Alice, so you're always his. Forever.'_ I shuddered, raising my hand to the dried blood on my neck. _'It'll heal, right?' _Suddenly, a branch, full of leaves, obscured most of my view. I could only see part of the Hatter's face as he looked around anxiously.

"Are you looking for the little girl in the yellow dress?" the tree spoke. The Hatter turned, his expression lighting up.

"Yes!"

"She went that way." The Hatter disappeared with a thank you, apparently following the tree's direction. Letting out a sigh of relief, I spoke.

"Thank you."

"Of course, dear." The tree moved the branch. "Anything for our champion."

I sighed again, closing my eyes wearily. _'Champion… Hardly. My muchness is lost again.' _The other voice returned once again, speaking in a dark whisper. _'It's his fault.'_

_**

* * *

**_

"She's alright m'lady." Gentle, cool hands were on my arms, carefully helping me out of the hollow tree trunk. _'Another dream?'_

"Alice?" I opened my eyes into slivers at the bright light. "Alice." Terrified that I was exposed, my eyes flew open, and I tensed my exhausted body to escape once again.

But there was no need. Before me was the White Queen. She was kneeling, her snowy dress billowing out around her. Her hand rested on my elbow. Behind her stood the horse and a small portion of her army. I forced myself to focus on her face. She gave me a small smile.

"Everything will be alright now. You're safe."


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm baaaaack…! And so is aToM! Mmhm._

_Well, this chapter doesn't have any smut, sadly. But the next chappie will. It totally leads up to it toward the end of this chapter. Sooo, heh. Oh, and my beta (and lover and best friend and amazing writer) came up with a little something to put into my smut and lemon scenes, so you'll see a bit of her in my next chapter._

_Anyway, HAH I broke 2,000 words in this one as well! Oh, the next chapter will probably be over 3,000, just a warning. I make my lemons nice and drawn outtt…_

_Oh, I'd like to quickly give a few thank you's to my reviewers!_

_**Dedicated followers (thank you!)**__: Niphuria & Starlight623_

_**Special thanks to lovely comments from**__:__ Niphuria, ninteennintytwo & Inumaru 12 _

_**Cookie goes to**__:__ Ngoc Chau, for such long comments, great ideas, and asking questions! _

_Enjoy! Read & review!_

* * *

**_A Taste of Madness_**

**_Chapter __Five_**

_Tears, Truth & Tarrant_

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Word count ~ 2,409_

"_You know what tomorrow is, don't you?"_

"_Frabjous Day; how could I forget? Wish I'd wake up."_

"_Still believe this is all a dream, do you?"_

"_Of course. You're just a figment of my imagination."_

"_You'd have to be half mad to dream me up."_

Three delicate taps on the door brought me back to the present time. A royal maid, seeming as white as the Queen herself, came in with tea and some tarts of varied flavors. She poured me a cup and I took it, sipping eagerly.

"Alice." I raised my eyes to see that the White Queen had swept in. "How are you today."

"Better." My voice was soft. The maid whisked a chair to the bedside, and the Queen gathered her dress up before becoming seated.

"Alice," she attempted a smile. "I think you'd find that you yourself would benefit from telling me exactly what happened."

I lowered my gaze. This conversation had been had multiple times since I'd arrived. I knew the Queen had a bunch of what, but who; _that_ was the mystery. I had failed to tell her who. And my story had changed as I admitted more and more. First I had tripped. The Queen caught that lie. Then I had just gotten in a friendly banter, and then I'd gotten into a fight. Then the introduction of abuse. And finally, last night, I had admitted to a moment of passion that had gone terribly wrong. Last night was when the Queen had gotten that spark in her eye. She knew. Who else would be involved in my moment of passion, and then, in a moment of madness, would go too far?

I sighed. "I've already told you the truth, Your Majesty."

"Mirana, Alice. No need for proper terms when we are not before the court." I nodded curtly. "Alice, dear, keeping it a secret will do you no good. You must do _something_ to ease your pain."

I wrinkled my nose. "Fresh air." Snatching my jacket, I left the Queen to sigh in defeat.

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Alice?"

"Of course she wouldn't not want some!"

"Well maybe she only probably, barely wants some!"

"That ain't it, nohow!"

I leaned back in my chair in exasperation as Tweedledee poked his twin, then Tweedledum retaliated with a smack to the arm. I propped my feet up on the table._ 'This is gonna be a long afternoon, listening to the two of them banter back and forth.'_

"Those boys will never get along." I turned my head to see Bayard sitting beside my chair. I reached down to scratch behind his ear. "How are you doing, miss Alice?"

"Fine. How are your wife and pups?"

He closed his eyes happily. "Fine, fine."

I turned my gaze back to watch the boys argue. "I'm terribly sorry, miss Alice." I blinked, silently not allowing myself to react outwardly. _'Did the Queen tell him? She wouldn't be that cruel, would she?'_ As if reading my mind, Bayard spoke again. "The Queen only told me that someone hurt you, Alice. And I can tell, from that mark on your neck, that whoever did it was intended to hurt you worse than they did."

Outwardly, I spoke calmly. "I suppose so. Would you excuse me, Bayard?"

Inwardly, my mind went into a numb panic.

Bayard bowed his head, and I stood, remained composed until I rounded the corner and was out of their sight. In a state of alarm, I rushed into the Queen's room, and then her private washroom, seeing as it was the closest mirror.

I wasn't sure how long I stood in front of that mirror, staring at the reflection gazing back. On my neck, just to the right of my jugular, was the leftover evidence of – considerably – more than a love bite. Almost a complete circle of teeth marks scarred my neck. And although that upset me quite a bit, I was more troubled by another piece of evidence – if you could call it that.

The intricate design was delicate. Ironically, it was the very colour everyone thought fit me; light blue. I stared at it for what seemed like hours. What had the Hatter done to me?

* * *

Mirana was quite puzzled by the sight of the guards entering the main hall. They wore the armor that her gate guards wore, which meant they were from that very sector. If that was the case, then that meant there was someone here to visit her._ 'Whoever would be visiting at this hour? And at all? I haven't heard any word of a visitor…'_ Fear struck her._ 'An attack, perhaps?'_

"Your Majesty." The two guards bowed, and then the larger one continued speaking. "There is someone at the gate here to see you."

"It's the Mad Hatter," the smaller one added.

Mirana closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of relief. This was no attack. "Let him in."

When she opened her eyes once again, it was the Hatter she saw before her. His hair was unruly, as usual. His eyes were a rather sad shade of dark teal. "You may leave us now," she spoke to the guards. The larger one looked as if he might protest. "Tarrant is no danger to me. Go now, and bring us some tea, perhaps." They nodded and were off.

Mirana turned her attention back to her dear friend. Something was troubling him; she could see that right away. He was fiddling with a spool of thread attached to his coat, and avoided her kind gaze. "Hatter?" she tried softly. He shifted his weight. "Tarrant, whatever is the matter? I appreciate the visit, but I can tell it is not just that. Why have you come to see me?"

He abruptly raised his eyes to hers, and she froze, stunned by the dark yellow colour of his eyes, surrounded by the blackened skin. "Aye. 'Ave yeh seen Alice?"

Immediately, her guard was up. "No, I haven't. Why do you wish to know, Tarrant?"

His eyes darkened again, to the depressed, almost guilty shade of dark emerald. "'M afraid I've made a mistake, Yer Majesty. 'M a slurvish man. Bu' I need ta apol'gize."

All the pieces fell into place. _'The Hatter hurt Alice. He's the one who's responsible for our champion's distress.' _She stood up. "Tarrant Hightopp. Have you any idea what stress you have caused Alice?"

His eyes turned a yellow shade and he took a step forward. The guards, who had been standing by, came forth with their swords drawn. "Yeh've seen 'er?"

"Yes, I've seen her, Tarrant. She's hurting." Almost immediately, his eyes fluctuated back to a somber green. He looked hurt himself.

"Hurting…?" He swallowed, obviously struggling with guilt, self-hatred and concern. "Is she here, Mirana?"

The Queen couldn't even reprimand him for the improper way of addressing her. "Yes, she's here. But, Tarrant… She needs time to heal. You've damaged her. Now, don't look like that; she'll heal. But she needs time. She isn't invincible, dear. She's still a young girl. She's fragile. If you want to be in her life, you must learn to be careful with her."

The Hatter was looking at the ground by now, both guilt and determination shining in his pale yellow eyes. "I understan', Yer Majesty. Thank yeh. May I stay in yer castle fer howev'r long time decides?"

"Thomas." A knight emerged from the portion of her army that stood in the hall. "Take Tarrant to one of the guest rooms. See to it that he's comfortable. And tell the maids to bring him some tea." A soft smile graced her lips, and Tarrant hesitantly returned it.

* * *

It was late evening when the Queen found me on the balcony. It was quite the same time I'd been waiting with her for the Hatter to return from the Red Queen's castle, and the very balcony I'd spend the night before Frabjous Day on, with him.

"_Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"_

"_Let me think about it."_

"_Still believe this is a dream, do you?"_

"_Of course. This all has to come from my own mind."_

"_Which would mean that I'm not… Real."_

"_Afraid so… I'll miss you when I wake up."_

I shook my head lightly; long, dirty-blonde curls brushing my face. Those days were long past. Only about seven months in London time, but perhaps years in Underland. And yet, the Hatter never aged… Mirana had tried to explain it to me once. She'd said something about Time being angry at the Hatter for continuing to wait for me to attend my tea party, so Time had frozen him at 6 o'clock.

"Alice!" I turned to see the Queen as she approached me, hands raised gracefully as always. "There you are. Bayard told me you were up here." She joined me against the railing.

"Your Majesty-"

"Mirana, Alice."

"…Mirana… How much time passed while I was away this time?"

The Queen gazed off into the distance for a moment before speaking. "T'was two years, give or take a few months." I shut my eyes. 'Two years… Time passes so quickly here.'

"I have something else to discuss with you, Champion." I smiled at her subtle distraction. "Your neck, Alice…" I winced. _'She's seen it… But of course, how could you miss it?' _She continued; "It's something rather important that you must understand. But it is not my place to explain it; that is Tarrant's job." I turned to stare at her, and she dawned her brown eyes on me. "I know, Alice. Don't be troubled. I spoke to him."

Her words only worried me more. "He's here?" I asked in dismay.

"Calm down, dear Alice. Yes, he is here. Staying in this very castle." I paled. "He was very upset when he learned of your current state of mind. We agreed that it is best he let you take your time. When you are ready, you will speak to him; no sooner. Until then, he will not approach you."

I looked down the pathway lined with trees that lead to the castle, unsure of how I felt about this. '_He's here… Not a few hundred feet from me, probably less. And I feel…'_ I wrinkled my nose._ 'Fearful? Excited? Lonely…'_

"You feel strongly for him," the Queen murmured, her voice soft. She had been watching the fluctuation of emotions on my face. I felt my cheeks heat up, and she smiled. "No need to be coy, dear Alice. He feels the same."

With a heavy sigh, I leaned on the railing, gazing out at the land below with the Queen in silence._ 'He doesn't deserve my company after what he did,' _my inner voice said. Subtle tears welled up in my eyes. _'But I miss him,' _the other pleaded.

* * *

The scent of clothe and dust was strong. I held the candle in my hand higher, letting it illuminate the shadows of the workshop. This was the very place the Hatter used to make hats so long ago, when he'd served the White Queen. And this was where I'd first found him when I had returned to my Wonderland.

As before, cobwebs littered the furniture and sewing tables toward the front. It was eerily quiet; so quiet, I could hear Bayard's howl outside. _'Probably chasing birds again…'_ I shook my head slightly and smiled, reaching out to touch the different materials. Silk, cotton, lace… Of every colour and shade. Unfinished hats draped across a couch that sat in the corner.

I wandered about the dark room, eventually noticing a trash can beside one of the sewing tables. Feeling rather like a detective, I stooped down to get a better look. Napkins stained with light blue blood were piled up inside. I winced._ 'I suppose you do cut yourself quite a lot.'_ I stood up, eyeing the sharp needle on the machine.

A sudden thump made me spin around. I ducked under a hanging piece of cloth, using my hand to keep the fabric away from the flickering flame. "Hello…?" I whispered.

A head poked out from between two pieces of cloth. With a shriek, I jumped back, my heel catching on something. Once again, I fell, dropping the candle.

"Alice?" The voice was a familiar lisp. Trembling, I looked up at the Hatter. He held the candle – apparently he had caught it – and looked down at me sanely. His hat was nowhere to be seen, and his orange hair stuck out more than usual. Without a word, he reached out a hand to me. I gazed at it.

'_If I take his hand now, everything that happened before won't matter. I could start fresh with him…'_ I blinked. _'No! He's mad! Get up and leave!'_

Reaching up, I took his outstretched hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear God… Well, here I am with your smut. I hope you enjoy the hell out of it – I know I did. And still do XD._

_This chapter is rated M! If you aren't of age or you don't enjoy steamy Halice sex, then don't continue reading. I don't want any flames from those kinds of people.__ It's also over twice as long as my longest chapter yet, sooo yeah lol. I wasn't gonna leave you guys with another cliffy in the middle of sex! I'm not that mean D: Haha._

_I don't own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters but I do own this marvelous lemon plotted chapter and the rest of this fanfiction!_

_Enjoy & review! :)_

_**

* * *

**_

**_A Taste of Madness_**

**_Chapter __Six_**

_Pie, Promises & Passion_

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Word count ~ 6,229_

"Yer late fer _TEA_!"

Alice ducked, smiling at the sense of de ja vu. Approaching the table, she didn't bother to look at Mally, Thackery, or even check to see if Chess was at the end of the table. Of course Thackery was there; he'd thrown the teacup. Of course Mally was across from him, ready to hurl insults at her. And Chess, well, he came and went as he pleased. No, Alice's chocolate brown eyes were on _him_.

He turned. His jade gaze lit up the moment he lay eyes on her. He stood and gave a short bow, pulling her chair out with a perfect gentleman stature, except, perhaps, the nearly bonkers smile on his face. Alice sat and enjoyed another eventful tea party with her dear friends.

With a tummy so full of delicious squimberry scones and cinnamon honey tea she swore she could explode, Alice leaned back in her chair and watched Thackery and Mally throw objects back and forth. The hare chucked a plate, and Mally ducked, coming back with a squimberry. Thackery, who was laughing maniacally, apparently forgot that he needed to dodge and ended up with a splattered berry on his forehead.

With a hiccup, he threw a pie in retaliation. Unfortunately, Thackery didn't have very accurate aim, and the pie hit Alice directly in the face.

* * *

I blinked, white cream falling from my lashes. Thackery ducked under the table, realizing his game had gone too far. Alice felt, rather than saw the Hatter stand up.

"Now Tarrant…" Mally tried to prevent what was to come.

"You frumious, _slurvish, slurking urpal **slackish sc**_-"

"Hatter!"

At the sound of my distressed voice, he turned, eyes fading back to a more normal green. "Scrum… Pie. Oh my." He hurried over to me, swiping a finger across my cheek, and it disappeared between his lips as he tasted it.

"You've made a rhyme, Tarrant," I murmured softly.

"Coconut cream," he smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up." And with that, he took my hand and led me into the old windmill he called home.

* * *

I drug the green towel across my face again, succeeding in removing the rest of the cream.

"How are we coming?" Tarrant skipped into the room; apparently back from taking my dress to the wash. I stood, dressed in one of his waistcoats, which was rather long on me. I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm still sticky."

His grin rivaled Chessur's. "Coconut is rather… Bothersome. That is, when you get it all over yourself. Which is why I try to avoid coconut pie fights at all… Costs…" He blinked, stopping himself before he could begin rambling. I smiled. "I'll go run you a bath," he murmured absentmindedly, turning to go to the washroom. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in the scent of his home, then opened them again and followed slowly.

The scent of raspberries wafted around me before I was even in the doorway. I peeked into the washroom and saw Tarrant standing beside the bathtub, watching it fill up. The water was nearly covered by pinkish bubbles. I giggled, unable to help myself. He turned to look at me, and smiled. "Do bathtubs amuse you? Because I find them quite funny too." His eyes widened. "Oh! I've made another rhyme!"

I stepped into the sweet-scented room, the tile cold under my bare feet. "You're on a roll, Hatter," I murmured, gazing at him.

His tone was slightly distracted. "Pardon?"

I shook my head. "Nevermind, you." I looked up at him, daring to take another step closer. The cloudiness was gone from his eyes as he focused all his attention on me now.

"Alice." I allowed my eyes to slip closed at the sound of my name on his tongue. It was perfectly _wonderful_. "How are you going to get into the bathtub if you're blind?" A smile formed on my lips, and I reached forward, my fingertips brushing what I determined to be his shirt collar.

"You'll have to help me."

"Silly Alice, you're not really blind… Are you?" His voice sounded genuinely concerned now.

My smile grew bigger. "No, Hatter. But my eyes are tired."

"Oh yes yes, my eyes get quite tired after I stay up all night making hats. Then that cursed Time makes the sun rise, and I don't even realize I was up for so long, and then I'm rather tired all day, then I fall asleep before I've even had tea-"

"Tarrant," I whispered. He stopped talking immediately. I paused for a few seconds before continuing. "You're supposed to help me."

"Oh… Yes." I felt him turn, and the sound of running water halted. "Alice, Champion of Underland, needs my assistance. Who am I to deny it!" He sounded rather overjoyed. "What shall I do now?"

A flush of heat enveloped my whole body. The words slipped from my lips before I hardly realized I'd spoken them. "You have to undress me."

He was silent for a moment, and then I felt a slight pressure just below my collarbone as he undid the first button on the waistcoat I wore. I drew in a slow, deep breath, well aware of the fact that I was wearing nothing underneath the coat. Listening to his breathing, I waited while he unbuttoned every one, leaving the sash as the only remaining object holding the coat closed.

"Should I cover my eyes now, Alice?" His voice was quiet, and reminded me of a child's.

"Yes, Tarrant," I whispered.

Opening my eyes now, I looked up at his face. His eyes were shut, and his hands nervously toying with the sash on my – or rather, his – coat. After studying his face for another moment, I lowered my hands to his. Reluctantly – I could tell – he allowed me to take the bandages off of his palms. I removed the thimbles; three of them, from his fingers. I smoothed my fingertips across his scarred, stained skin, and he winced slightly.

"My hands are-"

"They've lovely, Tarrant," I murmured, cutting him off. He fell silent, no expression on his face, as I guided his hands to the sash. Together, we untied it, and I shrugged my shoulders. Once. The coat slipped, revealing my shoulder. Twice. It pooled around my feet.

I took his hands again and placed them on my bare skin, just below my ribs. I watched his pale cheeks turn a soft pink colour, and he visibly struggled to remain silent.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, lightly. "Come back to me, Hatter." The words whispered from my lips were familiar to both of us.

We could have been back in the garden when he whispered softly, "Alice?"

But this time, I was still there when he opened his eyes. He gazed at me, his emotions written all over his face and in the depths of his eyes. _'He takes the saying of "wearing your emotions on your sleeve" to the highest level.' _His hands were rough, and warm on my hips.

"Stay with me. Don't make this like before," I pleaded softly, finally voicing my thoughts of the past few days, and daring to step into that gray area. His eyes gained shadows as they darkened to yellow.

"Before… I hurt you." He looked right through me. "I hurt my Alice."

I touched his face with gentle fingertips. "You did. But I forgive you, Tarrant."

His eyes collected intelligence again as he focused on my face; my eyes. "You forgive me…?" He was astonished. I smiled affectionately.

"Tarrant, do you have any idea how long I've… Dreamt of you?"

"Still believe this is a dream, do you?" His smile was tender.

I shook my head. "You're real. You're here with me. And I never plan to leave again."

The look in his golden eyes was pure triumph. "You could stay."

I smiled, hesitantly raising my hands to his shoulders. "What an idea." I leaned in closer, my eyes slipping shut as I did so. I watched as he did the same. I could see the dangerous desire within those golden-orange eyes, laden with self-struggle. "A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." His breathing was laboured. "And I shall." And he kissed me.

His lips were gentle, yet oh so passionate at the same time. I felt his hands on my body slip down and tighten, lightly gripping the curve of my hips. He broke the sensual kiss to whisper against my bottom lip, "My…" he nipped at it, catching it in his teeth, "…Alice." I whimpered.

However, the moment was over far too soon. He pulled back from my mouth, touching his lips to the corner of mine one last time, and then whispered, "Your bath will get cold."

I opened my eyes reluctantly, my lower lip still aching wonderfully from his teeth. "I'm not letting you leave." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

He looked genuinely frightened. "Then what shall we do?"

I blinked, my eyelids seeming too heavy to keep my eyes more than half open. I gazed at him from under my lashes. "Come in with me."

His soft yellow eyes were fixed on me, and the look in them was gentle, sane, and docile. "Alright, milady," he murmured thickly.

* * *

His touch was tender as he washed my back. His hands smoothed up to my shoulders, brushing my hair out of the way. "Turn around," he murmured. I turned to sit on my knees next to him, the bubbles and my hair covering my breasts. His eyes were a darkened yellow.

"Tarrant," I whispered quietly, raising a hand to brush my fingertips along his jaw. His hands roamed down my sides as his eyes fluctuated again, back to a darker green. He gazed at me.

"You're skin is so… Soft." A small smile turned the corners of my lips upward, and he frowned slightly. "Did I just say that out loud?" I nodded. He sighed, looking away and murmuring something incoherent in Outlandish. I held back a shiver as his hands moved back up and his thumb brushed the outline of my breast. "Yer so beau'iful," he muttered. "An' I'm… This. Scarred, rough, mad."

"All the best people _are_ half mad," I replied, shifting in the bubbly water.

He raised those expressive eyes to meet mine, and I touched his cheek again. "Tarrant, what did you do to my neck?"

His expression changed to that of anger, fear, and then settled on nervousness. He looked away. "Tarrant? It's alright; I'm not mad," I coaxed.

"I didn' mean ta do it." His pale shoulders heaved as he sighed heavily. "The Life Mark is somethin' tha' shoul' be done fer love."

"Life Mark?" He nodded, avoiding my eyes. With a frustrated huff, I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Tarrant! Stop it this instant. I won't be mad; just tell me what this Life Mark is."

His calloused hands cupped my face as well. "Your muchness is back," he murmured, white eyelashes lowered over somber emerald eyes. I let my hands fall from his face onto his shoulders, acutely aware of my thigh brushing his side now. "The Life Mark is… Something of Underland. I believe Aboveland doesn't have anything like it. When two people… Feel strongly for each other, they give each other Life Marks. They can be given anywhere…" His eyes drifted down to my neck. "I suppose the neck is the most usual place."

"Is it going to scar?" My voice came out a bit more worried than I'd hoped.

His eyes saddened a bit. "If you want it to fade, all you have to do is not return it. It will go away eventually." He let his hands drop, and I bit my lip at the guilty feeling within my gut. I'd hurt his feelings.

"Hatter," I mustered, "why is it light blue? And why does it look like a tattoo?"

A smile graced his red lips. "You've made a rhyme." He looked up at me again. "It's light blue because that is the colour of my blood." I looked at him, surprise making my eyes a bit wider. "And the design is unique. It describes you. No one else will have such a mark." He reached up to touch it, gently, and a warm feeling spread throughout my body.

"You said… Returning it?" I managed, tilting my head.

"Ah, yes." He removed his hand from my throat. "In Aboveland, you have… Vows, yes?"

I nodded. "Engagement and then marriage."

He nodded curtly. "The Life Mark is like your engagement. If it is returned, then the two move on to the second stage. Your version of marriage." He smiled slightly, gazing at the tattoo. "It would look so much better without those nasty teeth marks." His eyes began to change at the mention of his wrongdoing, but I caught his wrist and pressed his palm lightly to my cheek.

"And what shall make the scar fade?"

His eyes lingered on my lips as he spoke. "Returning it."

"So I have to bite you… Like you bit me?" I murmured, leaning closer. He nodded, seeming quite mesmerized by my full bottom lip.

Instinct began to take over then. I subtly straddled one of his knees, distracting him by kissing his nose. He smiled softly, brushing his fingers through my hair. "You're beautiful, Alice."

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm… Odd."

He frowned. "Is that one of the words you use to describe yourself?"

"Yes. There are others, like weird, coward-"

"Magnificent."

"Ghastly."

"Intelligent."

"Dreadful."

"_Lovely._"

I glared at him, playful yet irritated. He beamed back at me. Taking my face in his large hands, he kissed my pouty lips softly. He moved back, those soft green orbs locking on my brown ones. There was nothing more empowering than having this man's full and undivided attention*****.

"Alice," he murmured, hands wandering about my body. "My Alice…" He raised a hand to softly cup my breast, and my lips parted slightly in a soft gasp. On his other hand, his thumb drew small, comforting circles on my ribs.

"Not yet," I managed to whisper as he subtly rubbed his middle finger over the hardened nub. He fixed me with a questioning yellow-green gaze. "You have to make me yours first."

He grinned, and my eyes were drawn to the gap between his front teeth. "That I shall do." His left hand moved up to my other breast, imitating the other, and I whimpered. "That is, if you will have me." His eyes softened, and he halted his ministrations, continuing in a quieter voice. "I would never mean to hurt you, Alice. I hope you do know that."

I smiled weakly, my tongue seeming rather thick like it had before, in his kitchen. "I do. I forgave you, remember?" He blinked, and then broke into another grin.

"Delightful." And with that, he gathered me up in his arms and picked me up, stepping out of the bath. My arms settled around his neck as I didn't dare to gaze in the mirror on the wall. I shut my eyes, shrinking into the warmth that radiated from his body, despite the cool air on our wet bodies.

The room smelt different, and then I was shifted. Only when I felt something soft underneath me did I open my eyes. I found myself gazing at a dark wood dresser, standing against the wall. It was dimly lit in the room, and I let my eyes roam around.

The walls were dark, but it was impossible to tell what colour because of the shadows. The carpet beneath my lightly planted feet was soft. I turned my body to look at what I was seated upon. A large bed – perhaps bigger than the one I'd slept in at home. The sheet on top was dark green and undoubtedly satin, with intricate patterns engraved on each corner. I knew it was the work of Tarrant's talented hands. A nightstand stood beside the bed, with a lamp and… A certain hat sitting upon it. I smiled slightly and grabbed the sheets to cover myself. "Hatter?"

"Close your eyes, Alice."

I stole a glance around the room before I obeyed and caught no sight of him. But sure enough, his hands in mine proved the voice was real and not inside my head. "Stand up." I stood, unconsciously leaning against his body. Within a few moments I realized that he was putting something on me – my arms went through holes and the soft fabric hugged my still damp body. His hands left, and I heard his footsteps pad away. Though my eyes were closed, I recognized a light being turned on. "Okay, open them!"

I opened my eyes and immediately looked down. A light blue robe clung to my body. The lace designs on the collar and sleeves were incredible. It stopped at about mid-thigh, more lace hanging off about an inch or so. I turned around to look at him. He looked rather nervous. He was also still very naked. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Do you like it?"

I caught sight of myself in the mirror across the room – I hadn't seen it in the dark. The robe really accentuated the curves of my body – something that was frowned upon in my society. But I decided I felt snug in it. "I love it." He smiled and came closer, standing behind me in the mirror. It was then when I noticed the insignia on the front of the robe. On the right breast was a sheer figure, stitched in with arced curves and a green jewel in the center. There was another just like it, but smaller, and light blue itself. But the second was on my skin. I raised a hand to lightly touch the mark on my neck. "My Life Mark…" Tarrant nodded, his smile fading a bit. I continued gazing it myself. The left side of the robe looked rather empty. "Why did you make it up in the corner though? It looks a bit bare on the left…"

The Hatter turned me by my shoulders and touched my cheek, green eyes searching mine. "Oh, but I didn't make it like that, Alice." His voice dropped to a lisped whisper. "I made it with the hopes that I would soon be stitching in another design on the left."

Understanding brightened my chocolate eyes. "Your Life Mark." He nodded, a faint smile gracing his face. My arms wound their way around his neck. "You will be putting another design in, Tarrant."

His hands lowered to my hips, and gripped them with surprising strength. It didn't hurt by any means, but rather contrasted the softness of the moment. I looked up at him questioningly, and silently got my answer. His eyes were a soft orange, and the colouring around them a darker purple and teal. "Say it ag'in, Alice. Say my name."

A darker, more daring side dipped into my personality, and I smirked. After toying with his hair for a moment, I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I think I know one reason you made this robe for me, besides to keep me warm. Because we both know you can do that yourself." His grip tightened a bit more. "Take it off for me, _Tarrant._"

His hands were on my waist in an instant, pulling the string taut so the knot was undone. Before I could blink, the robe was pooled around my feet, and he was holding me tight against his body. His teeth tested the skin just below my ear, and I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades lightly at the little sparks each nibble shot down my spine. "Tarrant," I whispered.

"Aye, lass?" He licked the skin in apology. I pulled back to take his face in my hands, and his eyes faded back to dark green.

"Can you do one thing for me, Tarrant?" He nodded, seeming quite flustered. I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Can you try to stay yourself?"

He tilted his head a bit. "It's… Not quite as easy as you'd think, my dear Alice. I ju-"

"If you feel it coming, think of me. Think of our love," I interrupted.

His eyes dashed back to light emerald, and his lips parted, but no sound came out. He tried again. "Love…?" I nodded, eyelashes fluttering shut as I kissed his jaw.

"Yes, Tarrant, _love._"

His arm came underneath my legs, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as not to fall. With a slightly irritated sigh, I turned my head to tell him that I could walk on my own. But the affectionate look in his eyes chased away my anger.

"Oh Alice, I promise I'll do anything and everything to make you happy… Whatever you say!" His lips were on my cheek, my neck, my hair, as he set me down on the plush bed. I gazed up at him, as he crawled over. It was just _him_, and _me_.

"Whatever I say…?" I murmured. He nodded quickly, and I lay back as he hovered over me directly. My voice was but a whisper. "Make love to me, Tarrant."

_**

* * *

**_

As soon as those beautiful words tumbled from her lips, something within me stirred. Something instinctual, something wild. There was just _me_, and _her_.

My hands caressed her exquisite body. '_Her skin is __**so**__ soft. Her touch is __**so**__ gentle. And her scent is…'_ I breathed in deeply. _'So __**inviting**__.' _My body shuddered as I lowered my head to taste that tempting porcelain skin. Every ounce of my being urged me to feel her, to trace my ruined hands around the curve of her stunning body. I felt more at peace than I'd been in a long, long time, yet I also felt ready to burst out of my body, or my mind.

"Tarrant."

Just one whispered plea. That little voice, quiet, but by no means frail or weak. My little Alice, with all her muchness and beauty and difference, needed me._ 'Like I said before… Who am I to deny?'_

Just one whispered request was enough to render _me_ as the one feeling weak, yet oh so strong at the same time. I felt her pulse against my tongue as I trailed up her neck. Every little noise she made affected my body in ways I couldn't even begin to imagine.

Just one whispered query was all it took. Dimly remembering the promise I had to keep, I felt red bleed into my eyes as I sampled her collarbone. Her nails felt _wonderful_ on my back.

Pinning her to the bed by her wrists, my teeth and tongue worked their way down to her breasts. They weren't large or small, but fit her just perfect. I drew my tongue across one of the hardened nubs, and her back arched up into my touch. One of my hands left her wrist on it's own accord and wove itself into her long, curly blonde locks.

Savoring her body, I left no inch of skin untouched on her breasts, neck and clavicle. She tasted marvelous, magnificent, it was magical, and I wanted more… _'Tarrant!'_ I halted my assault on the underside of her right breast._ 'Now is not the time to get caught up in silly words!' _

"Tarrant." Blinking once, twice, I focused on her gaze. Her smile was sultry. "Do I not have your full attention?" I remained silent, both guilt and shame flooding my chest. But my Alice distracted me. With one small, delicate hand, she took my fingers in hers and removed them from her waist. With one smooth, fluid motion, she guided my hand down until I felt skin that wasn't quite as smooth as the rest of her. Gazing up at her, I couldn't help noticing the lovely tinge of pink that flushed on her cheeks.

"Do I have your attention now?" she murmured. I nodded, in complete awe of the young woman before me. She was brave, beautiful, brilliant, bright… Swallowing, I concentrated all my might on the sensations beneath my fingertips.

The skin had once had very fine hair on it, but it was gone now. I dimly recalled last time I had touched her in this intimate place – I had not been myself. I leaned up to kiss her cheek, to tell her that it would be alright, to reassure her that I wouldn't lose myself in passion this time. I owed it to the both of us to stay in control. My fingers slipped down further and my heart skipped a few beats, a wave of heat flushing over my body.

But oh, she was so _wet_.

* * *

Those fingers touching me, _teasing_ me, _torturing_ me. I settled on a firm grip on his shoulders, my mind swimming as he explored the very private area. His fingers moved easily, as before, thanks to the dampness he had created. My ankles locked around his calves as my eyes slipped closed. His middle finger found that little nub and nudged it upwards. A high-pitched whimper spilled from my lips.

It was pure instinct. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and my body seemed to know exactly how to react. When one of his fingers finally pushed into me, all I felt was pure bliss. My eyes rolled back as my spine arched. He shuddered above me.

"Alice… Is it… Is it good?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes, Tarrant." His gaze was both wild and curious as he eyed me. "D-Don't stop," I added. A small smirk formed on his lips, and he pulled his finger out a bit, then slipped it back in.

It was the most pleasure I'd ever felt. If I'd thought the tingling feeling on my scalp when I ran a brush through it had ever felt good, then this… This was beyond my comprehension. He began to vary his movements; some of the times he simply pushed his finger in, and other times he would curl his finger up while it was deep inside me. His fingertip touched something that sent off waves of hot shivers through my body each time he did so.

Finally, his finger was gone. I opened my eyes at the emptiness and loss of pleasure. "Alice," he murmured, his voice holding a hint of that Scottish brogue. His gaze was nearly feral, but I could recognize an affectionate tint there too. He crawled over my body to kiss me softly, contrasting his current state.

"Tarrant," I whispered against his lips, reaching up to touch his face. His eyes oscillated back to jade, locking on mine.

"Alice, I didn't hurt you…?"

I smiled. "No, Hatter. I'm fine." He smiled weakly. I cupped his face with small hands. "Remember what I said? You have to do whatever I say," I murmured. He nodded, lips brushing across my forehead.

"Am I allowed to suggest something that would be better for you?"

I looked up at him in question, and he took my hands, pulling me up to sit with him. Then he maneuvered around me, lying down so we had switched places. "Come here, Alice."

Completely sure my cheeks were pink, I went to him. He positioned me so I straddled his thighs. Embarrassed, I kept my eyes on his face. "Don't be uncomfortable, Alice," he said softly. I shook my head in dismay, curls falling in my face.

"Tarrant, I can't do this, I have no idea-"

"I'll help you." I looked at him skeptically. He smiled faintly. "You can do it, Alice. If you can slay the Jabberwocky, then this should be a piece of pie." I couldn't help but giggle at his silly comparisons, and his hands came to rest on my hips. My smile faded as the situation became serious again. His tone dropped so his voice was but a murmur. "This way, you can go at your own pace at first. No hurry, no rush." I nodded, taking a deep breath as I gathered my muchness once again.

I moved up, trying to push all embarrassment out the window as I felt, rather than laid eyes on him. When I wrapped my hand around his length to position myself, his breath hitched. But his grip on my hips was unrelenting as he took a good deal of strain off my legs. Holding his length in place, I let myself slip down a bit. Without hardly any pressure, the tip slipped inside of me. Losing my sanity, I pressed down more, taking in at least half of it.

My world exploded. All I could fell was him inside me. All I could see were those green eyes, watching me. All I could smell was his scent; tea and that _something_ that I couldn't describe. Slowly, I lowered myself onto him the rest of the way. Something surged through my veins that made everything more sensitive, more aware of my body and his body and our heartbeats as one.

"Alice." His face was something I would have loved to capture forever. His red lips, slightly parted. The flush to his cheeks, possibly rivaling mine. And his eyes, _oh_ his _eyes_. They were a mix of yellow and green as he struggled to contain his emotions and not let that brogue surface. Gathering courage from his strength, I used his knees behind me to push myself up, with the help of his large hands.

A soft groan escaped his lips as I slipped back down, my head lolling back at the feel of him filling me completely. His tip was deep within me as he sat up, still holding my hips. I took the opportunity and leaned against his chest gratefully, my own torso heaving as I took in laboured breaths. "Are yeh okay, luv?" he murmured, kissing the delicate pattern of my Life Mark.

"Better than okay," I whispered. I felt his grin against my throat. Once again, he moved at lightning speed. Before I could open my eyes, he had pulled me off of him and I was lying flat on my back on the bed again, with him hovering over me. I narrowed my eyes. "Stop doing that!"

He silenced me with a kiss that left me dizzy and clinging to him to steady myself as he pressed into me, filling me yet again. My mind swam with dirty thoughts. _'He's so big, he fits just perfect…' _My eyes widened. _'That's not proper, Alice!'_ My heart thudded in my chest as he gazed at me with those big greenish yellow eyes. _'Who cares about being bloody proper? This is all the pent up passion between you two over years and years…'_

One of my hands moved to cup his face as he impaled me yet again, and I adverted all my focus back to him. His suddenly bright lime eyes gazed upon me as he rocked his hips into mine. "Alice?" he asked softly, rough hands tracing down my trembling body. My only response was to pierce him with a lusty, chocolate gaze.

"Faster, Tarrant," I breathed.

Despite my hand on his cheek, the intense emotions within him brought out the golden coloured eyes and the rather appealing accent. "Aye, lass. Wha'ev'r yeh say."

Taking my words to heart, he sped up, his hips meeting mine faster and harder, and somehow, I knew to lift my hips to meet his. It was an erotic dance; one never rehearsed before, but well known by instinct*****. His groan drowned out any other sounds; even the thoughts within my head. And suddenly, my sole purpose was to hear him make another sound just like it.

"Tarrant…" My voice was uneven from the fervent movements of our bodies. We moved as one; rocking, pushing, touching, feeling, _experiencing _each other. When he shifted just the tiniest bit, and thrusted back in, my vision erupted in white. Honestly fearing I would pass out, I clung to his shoulders, dimly aware of the contraction my whole body had experienced. Unknowingly, I convulsed around his length, making him freeze and shudder violently with that groan I had been striving for.

"Tarrant," I whimpered once he began moving again.

"Oh yes, say my name, _Alice_," he whispered into my ear as he gained speed, moving faster than he'd been going before. My back arched against him as the muscles in my lower tummy constricted even more. He traced my Life Mark with his tongue.

"_Tarrant_."

"Yes…"

"… Oh God…!"

Women rarely take God's name in vain where I come from. But this was Underland, and there were no rules. Cats could grin, trees could talk, and a royal Hatter and the Champion of Underland could please each other. The Hatter buried his nose in my neck. "Intoxicating," he murmured breathlessly.

Something within me felt so close to snapping, so close to completion. But part of me didn't want this wonderful experience to end. Tarrant seemed to read my mind.

"Don' hold back, Alice. If yo'll 'ave meh, there'll be plen'y more where this comes frum."

His words made me shudder as I let go, legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he pushed into me, over and over again; faster, harder, rougher, until I couldn't quite see straight. "T-… Tar-… Tarran…t…!" I couldn't speak apparently, either. "I-I'm… Ah!"

"Cum fer meh, Alice."

If this had been any other time, and if we'd been in any other situation, I would have been appalled by his choice of words.

But this wasn't just any situation. And his growled words pushed me over the edge.

Something within me reached the breaking point, and I desperately muffled my incoherent cries of pleasure and bliss in his shoulder*****. An involuntary voice whispered,_ 'Bite him'_. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, hard, harder as the pleasure grew more intense. His skin broke as he groaned above me. I was so caught up in my own satisfaction that I missed the way his eyes shut tight in twisted ecstasy.

My mind edged toward darkness, but his soft lips brought me from my sated state. They touched my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, and finally my lips. "My Alice…" he whispered against my lips. And with an exhausted nod, I draped my arms around his neck.

"Your Alice."

* * *

_BAHAHAHAHAHA! Dear God, that took FOREVER to write. But it was worth it! I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_I know I don't usually put author's notes at the end of chapters, but I felt like I needed to talk to you guys after that, and to give credit where it's needed._

_If at any time in this chapter, you saw a bold asterisk like this _*****_, then that sentence was given to me in a passage by my beta (3), Innocent Sinner in Hell. It might have been a little manipulated, but I do like the contrast of our writing. She has more of a poetic twist to her stories, while I tend to describe more in non poetic form (which is strange because I write poems all over the place…)._

_Anyway! Thanks for following and/or reviewing this story! School is nearing, so my next chapter will probably take longer :( I'll do what I can to get it done as fast as possible but still have good content in it. 3 alla you guys!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well you guys, I think you're gonna kill me for taking so long to update. I had a small case of writer's block. But I think I'm better now. I hope!_

_This chapter is kind of a filler because I didn't want them to have sex for the first time then go straight into the wedding and have the story be over. So this chapter gives you a bit more about the Life Mark & Blood Vow, nonsense about the wedding, some angry Hatter, & another little slice of lemon. Well actually, I suppose it's the whole thing :D But it's not quite as detailed or near as long as the other one._

_There is a POV change at the end of the chapter. _

_Anyway, enjoy! Reviewwww it up pleeaaseee._

_**

* * *

**_

**_A Taste of Madness_**

**_Chapter __Seven_**

_Preparation, Planning & Pleasure_

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Word count ~ 3,023_

I awoke to a soft noise. It was calming, and comforting in a way. I lie there for quite some time before realizing it was the sound of someone snoring. By then, the sun had been shining in through the thin curtains for some time.

I stretched luxuriously, my muscles loosening up, and found I was quite sore between my legs. Frowning, I sat up. Someone beside me stirred. Turning my head, I gazed at the man I had recently found myself in love with. I smiled at his face as he slept soundly. His arm had been securely wrapped around my waist, but now it lay outstretched on the bed. Almost immediately, though, my eyes were drawn to the figure on his shoulder.

What stunned me most was the colour. At first I thought it was actual lines drawn from dark blood, for it was so _red_. But, gently touching it, I proved myself wrong. It was in the shape of a hat, or rather, the shape of a hat was at the bottom, with no base. Other curves of dark red looked somewhat like fire reaching for the sky. It was settled on the front part of his shoulder, where it would rarely be seen. Mine was visible to all eyes.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. The teeth scars, which were centered at the top of the 'hat', were barely there. Compromising between my want to get up quickly and my body's pleas to stay still, I sat up slowly and carefully. Pushing off of the bed, I went to the mirror, still stark naked.

The scars that had once stood out on my alabaster neck were now gone, leaving only the blue mark to grace the skin on my throat. As a whole, it had darkened in colour. Gazing at it gave me some sort of warm satisfaction, and a protected and loved feeling.

"Alice," a soft voice murmured, lisping my name. I turned to look at the man I adored. He was clothed in only pants that stopped around his ankles, and looked rather sleepy. My eyes were involuntarily drawn to his shoulder again.

"Our Life Marks…"

A nearly hilarious smile formed on his face, lighting up his eyes. "Yes, the scars are gone!" I smiled faintly at his enthusiasm and raised a hand, gently touching his. The skin there felt warmer, as if the dark crimson mark really was blood. It seemed to have darkened considerably since I'd seen it only minutes ago. I voiced my thoughts.

"They darkened."

He nodded. "They do that." I couldn't help but grin, and he took my hands in his. "Come back to bed with me, Alice," he whispered, leaning closer to my face. I gazed up at him, eyes half shut.

"But we can't waste the whole day lying in bed," I said softly, unable to keep the hint of a smile off of my lips. He blinked.

"But why not!" he exclaimed, turning and nearly pulling me with him. "There is no rule saying we can't!" I suppressed a giggle and narrowed my eyes as I followed him onto his large, comfy bed. Snuggling into his chest, I sighed as his arms came around my firmly. "You could stay."

I chuckled. "What an idea."

* * *

"Oh Alice, I'm so overjoyed for the both of you!"

Blinking, I brought myself out of my reverie-like condition and turned to face Mirana._ 'I've been losing focus on thing a lot lately…'_ One of the many beautiful women in the room held up another type of fabric for the Queen and I to behold._ 'I suppose you tend to go mad if you're in love with a mad man.'_

"How about this colour, milady?"

I gazed at the light violet fabric in her delicately gloved hands, musing over last night's events. "I apologize, Melody. Alice is distracted with thoughts of her love, no doubt!" Mirana smiled at the women. "We'll just go with what we have already decided. The lightest of blues never fails our Champion." Melody nodded and twirled to leave, the rest of the Queen's court following in her wake.

"Alice, dear." I propped my chin up in the palm of my hand, turning bemused brown eyes on her. "We must talk about the Vows within a Joining in Underland."

I licked my lips subconsciously. "I know things aren't the same here. Tarrant told me of a Blood Vow. It's like a marriage in Aboveland?" Mirana nodded, eyes shining with excitement. Her appearance and attitude suggested that she didn't get this opportunity very often. "Well, I was wondering if we could… Sort of combine the two cultures that make up Tarrant and I. Mix in vows of a wedding where I come from, and keep the Blood Vow the focus."

Mirana settled herself on my bed, contemplating my suggestion. "I think that would be a wonderful idea!" I smiled, looking down. She spoke again, her voice lowering and becoming more serious. "Alice, I know this must be all happening very fast for you…" I raised my eyes to her. Her expression was that of understanding. "In Underland, we don't force marriages like you have told me your world does. The Blood Vow must be completed within a certain amount of time after the Life Mark has been returned. However, that amount of time is not just days…" Her head tilted to the side. "You could wait, dear. No one would be angry or accuse you of anything."

A small smile formed on my lips. "I suppose I am going a bit bonkers from all of this. I've been daydreaming lately. Maybe I could just use some time to adjust."

The Queen clapped her hands together. "Yes, of course! Excellent! And it gives us more time to decide on the dress and the procedure of the Joining!" She stood. "I think we could both use some time out of this stuffy room." Extending a delicate hand, she batted long eyelashes. "Would you be so kind as to escort a Queen to tea?"

I placed my hand in hers, standing before her. "Certainly."

* * *

The glow of sunshine felt good on my skin. As I approached the tea table with the Queen, something seemed different. The forest was quieter, the flowers standing straight, and the whispering trees were silent. I heard no sound from the tea table up ahead; usually the madness could be heard from miles away. _'This is the very table where it all started last night…'_ Dismissing the serenity as either respect for the Queen or anticipation of a rare Joining, I set my gaze at the guests already at the table.

Chessur's massive grin was the first thing I saw. He tipped his head to the Queen, floating over to pull out a chair for her. As she sat, he winked a brilliant teal eye at me. I smiled, tight-lipped, and let my eyes roam elsewhere.

The March Hare was here, of course. But the White Rabbit was an unexpected guest. He sat next to Mally, fidgeting. The Tweedles were another addition, though they didn't sit at the table. They romped around in the grass a little ways off. Something was very missing.

Suddenly aware of a presence beside me, I turned my head, only to lose myself in two large, marvelously jade eyes. That tentative smile revealed the charming gap between his two front teeth. He took my hand gently and brought it up to his face. I watched helplessly, hypnotized by those green eyes that never left mine, as he pressed his lips to the top of my hand, just above my knuckles.

With a mysterious smile on his face, he led me to my chair, next to his, at the head of the table. He pulled it out for me, and I sat, unable to control my smile. 'He's treating me like royalty too.' Tarrant sat in his own chair, and with that, the tea party began.

Thackery was considerably more behaved, due to the Queen's presence. Everyone was excited for the Joining. Everyone except Mally. She was unusually quiet throughout the afternoon, keeping her eyes down into her cup as she slowly sipped her tea. Finally, McTwisp confirmed my suspicions about everyone's joyful manner.

"There hasn't been a Joining in Underland since Tarrant's sister found her partner," he stated. Immediately after he had spoken those words, I felt – rather than saw – Chess and the Queen glance down toward me. Meeting Chessur's eyes, I found that they were not looking at me, but the Hatter. Putting the pieces together, I turned my head, trying to appear casual as I looked at him.

His eyes were a yellow-orange. Biting my lower lip lightly, I looked back at the Queen. Her expression was carefully tranquil. "Calm him, dear," she whispered under her breath. "We shall continue like nothing is wrong."

Turning back to him, I studied his face. His lips were pressed together tightly, jaw clenched. His gaze was set on the tablecloth in front of him.

"Hatter?" I murmured. Besides the one, violent twitch of his eye, I received no response. I tilted my head, leaning forward to try to avert his attention. "… Hatter?" The conversation continued behind me as if everything was fine. But nothing changed in front of me, except his eyes. They darkened to red, and the colour around them had turned a disturbing shade of black.

"Tarrant." In an instant, those upsetting eyes darted up to mine. With my breath caught in my throat, I raised a slightly hesitant hand. But before I could brush my fingertips against his cheekbone, he jumped up from his seat, startling me.

"YEH BEST GEIT AWA'AE FROM MEH!"

Everything became silent at the tea table. Thackery slinked under the tablecloth, recognizing the danger in even his mental state. Chessur evaporated.

"Hatter!" My voice was that of a mother scolding her child as I stood up beside him. His chest heaved as he ignored me. "Hatter," I repeated more softly, reaching up to take his face in my small hands. There was no fear for my own safety; only concern for him. Bit by bit, the red faded. The flecks of orange bled away. The yellow was slowly overcome by pale green.

"… Alice…"

My fingers slipped back through his unruly hair as our foreheads touched. "Shh."

* * *

I curled my legs up higher onto the couch I was sitting on, a slightly frayed book in my hands. Tarrant had thought it best that the Queen and I decide on the Vow situation, so he'd given me an old book that told all the details of Underland's Joinings.

'_The Blood Vow seals the Joining of the two Souls. Each person's Life Mark must be opened up again where the teeth pierced the skin.' _

I glanced up over the book, peering through the dimness to try to see the fabric that Tarrant was working on. It was clothing for one of us for the Joining, obviously, because he was keeping it out of my eyesight. "No peeking!" he exclaimed, whipping around to change out his needle for a different colour thread. His eyes never once met mine. When he was at work, he had purpose for only the project he was intently working on. I reluctantly lowered my eyes back to the page.

'_Precisely one drop of each person's blood must be deposited into their love's wound, mixing the blood together and forever tying their Souls together.'_

I wrinkled my nose. It all sounded quite painful. "Alice, dear?" Closing the book, I looked up at Tarrant, who was suddenly standing before me. "Are you ready for bed, perhaps?" I smiled and nodded, taking his hand and standing up next to him. His body was warm. I followed him out of his workshop and down the hall.

He lit the candles on his bedside table once we entered the room. I set the book down on his dresser, silently opening the top drawer to retrieve the robe he had completed. Both our marks were stitched into the front, on the breasts. I set it on top of the wooden dresser, reaching behind my to untie the sash on the light cream-coloured dress I wore.

"Need sum 'elp, luv?" Larger hands replaced mine and undid the bow, allowing the fabric to slip off my shoulders. My eyes slipped closed as the warm material on my waist was replaced by even warmer hands. "Perfec'…" His whisper raised goosebumps on my arms.

His breath was warm on my neck as he held my slight body against his chest, and I felt his excitement pressing against the back of my thigh. With a soft giggle, I turned around in his arms, coming face to face with yellow-green eyes. "I think I'll sleep without a robe tonight, Tarrant. It's far too warm in here." My voice was nearly a purr against his lips, and the moment the last word was spoken, he claimed my mouth as his own.

My hands came to his shoulders as I succumbed to him. His tongue delicately tangled itself with mine, his hands roaming the curves of my body. A soft whimper escaped my lips as his fingers toyed with my nipples. When he lowered his head to take one into his mouth, my eyes rolled back. Fortunately, my hands still knew what they were doing, and they smoothed down his chest until my fingertips found the button on his pants. With one swift movement and one tug, they were pooled around his feet. With a soft grunt, I was lifted and pressed against the wall. My ankles locked around his waist and my arms around his neck. I gazed into smothering yellow eyes.

"Alice…" I was sure he could feel my fluttering heartbeat against his chest. Each breath he took sent little shivers down my spine; the fabric of his shirt rubbed against the pert little nubs on my breasts, driving me absolutely mad. "'Old on ta meh." And I did just that.

With one little push upwards, his head slipped into me. My eyelashes fluttered as a wave of heated desire flushed my skin a darker shade of pink. His breathing became ragged as he pushed the rest of the way into my lithe body, both of us letting out a soft moan once he hilted. He leaned forward and kissed my temple, and it was then when I noticed his breath shaking. I opened my eyes to look at him, and found that his eyes were a surprising pale green. "Tarrant?" I asked breathlessly.

He swallowed and looked at me. My eyes must have asked the question themselves because he giggled unconventionally. "'Tis rather a struggle to keep him at bay _and_ become enveloped in this much pleasure." Smiling faintly, I raised a hand to his jaw, cupping his cheek in my soft palm.

"Does this help?" My whisper was strained. He nodded and pulled out an inch or so, then let me slip back down. A breathy whimper escaped my lips.

Within just a few minutes, his thrusts were erratic and my moans were heated. We were a conjoined frenzy of lovemaking; my legs wrapped around his, my hands tangled in his hair, his lips on mine, and his hands grasping my rear. His mouth attached itself to my neck, biting and suckling alternately, and the coil tightened in my belly. With breaths coming in gasps, he went harder, faster. It was too good; impossibly good… With a cry of ecstasy, I reached my peak of pleasure. He followed not too far behind, twitching and jerking his hips into mine spasmodically.

With black creeping in on my vision, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. The moment didn't last long, for we were both terribly out of breath. Sated, he moved from me and carried me to his bed, setting me down and tumbling beside me. With a soft giggle, I curled up against him. All was silent as I listened to his heartbeat slow and even out. Finally, he broke the silence with a soft murmur.

"I think sleeping without the robe tonight would be a wonderful idea, my Alice."

With a slight smile, I snuggled deeper into his chest, and he hugged me tighter against his body in response. I allowed his soft breathing to lull me to sleep.

* * *

The candle cast flickering shadows across the wall as a soft breeze crept in through the open window behind me. I did feel a tad guilty of leaving her alone in my bed, but I wouldn't be gone much longer. _'I'll be back before she wakes up,'_ I vowed. My fingers just ached to finish the stitching on a certain project I had been working on.

With a wince, I retracted, bringing my finger to my lips to suckle on the wound. But the pain was overcome with satisfaction. It was done.

A silly grin spread across my face as I held it up to gaze at it. It was long; down to her ankles. A sheer layer on the outside, with a delightfully light blue underneath. The intricate, lacy patterns on the strapless breast and waist, leading down the front in a curve, finalized my decision. _'This is my best piece of work yet, I believe.'_

I took the dress to my closet, storing it away delicately in case my curious little Alice came snooping around. With one last glance of longing, I tried to picture what she would look like in it.

My mind didn't cooperate. All I could picture was how it would look _slipping down her lithe body_. I shuddered, closing the closet door, and blew the candle out before I could let my imagination get quite carried away with itself.

Leaving my coat in the workshop, I went back to my Alice. I was simply pleased when I found her eyes were still closed; I had kept my promise.


	8. Chapter 8

_Loyal fans, interested readers, and newcomers, I give you the eighth and final chapter of this__ story. It both saddens me and gives me a sense of accomplishment to say this is finished. BUT! If enough people do request a sequel, I will consider it… :)__ If you believe I should, I would love some input and ideas to continue it with. Should Alice get pregnant?__ Should it be about their children? What should the conflict be? I'd love your ideas.__ Please & thanks!_

_I know this is a short finale. There will be an author's note at the end as well. Without fur__ther ado, I give you the finale of__** A Taste of Madness.**_

* * *

**_A Taste of Madness_**

**_Chapter __Eight_**

_Freesia, Finale & … Forever._

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_Word count ~ 1,685_

A soft tune was carried to my ears by the breeze from the window, open to the summer air. The scent of freesia filled my nose. Opening my eyes, I stared at the stranger in the mirror before me. Her brown eyes were accentuated with delicately applied make up, but not too much, because she was still supposed to look natural. Her eyelids glittered with light blue shadow. Her hair was just as curly as ever. Being so stubborn, it had left the beautiful woman of Mirana's court – Melody – with only one choice; to pull half of it back into a loose bun. Strands of hair framed the mirror-girl's face.

The tune came from Melody herself; absentmindedly humming as she tightened the built-in corset on the dress the girl wore. The dress _I _wore.

My dear Tarrant sure knew just how to compliment me, yet make me comfortable at the same time. No corset underneath to restrict my breathing, but a comfy, build-in one. The dress was long enough so stockings weren't needed. The neckline was heart-shaped, yet modest. And the stitching on the breast, waistline, and down the front, curving to the right, was simply beautiful. _'I'm getting married today.'_

'_Not quite married,'_ I reassured myself. _'The Queen will never once say the words groom, or bride.'_ I licked my lips as Melody tied a flawless bow at the top of the corset in the back.

"You look simply stunning, Alice," she murmured. Silently, I turned to look at her. She recognized my anxiety; my emotions must have been written in my eyes. "Oh dear, it is perfectly normal to be anxious, or nervous. Don't worry."

I sat down on the bench in front of the mirror, and she moved to sit beside me. My head fell into my hands. "What if I'm not what he needs. What if he's making a mistake. What if I'm not enough…"

"Alice, do you love Tarrant?" Her voice was firm; nearly scolding. I nodded, avoiding her eyes. Her voice grew softer. "Then you _are_ giving him all he needs." Taking my wrists, she turned me toward her. I hesitantly looked up into her tranquil blue eyes. Her beauty was nearly blinding up close.

"Tarrant is a rather… Eccentric man. Honestly, he's all over the place. But he's a kind man, at heart. One of the most caring gentlemen I've ever met." A small smile graced her dark lips. "And I've never met anyone with as much patience for him. You were willing to wait for him, and help him heal. Any other girl would have run far, far away." I returned her smile, and she leaned closer, as if it was a secret. "And that is why you two are perfect for each other."

* * *

The hill was the most intimidating thing that I would face tonight. But with Melody and Mirana on either side of me, I was ready to face this.

It seemed to take forever to reach the top. But once I did, everyone could see me. And I could see everyone. Thackery, the Tweedles, McTwisp, Chessur, Mally, and nearly all of the women from the Queen's court were seated before the arch; something I had requested to represent my half of the Joining/Wedding idea. My feet carried me closer as my eyes settled on him.

He wore black lace-up shoes. His stockings were white; his pants that ended a few inches short, black. His shirt was black as well, with buttons that were white. His bow tie was bright orange. And his grin was _magnificent_.

* * *

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this woman and man in heart, mind and soul. This occasion marks the celebration of lifelong love and commitment. With this Joining and these Vows, we trust their love will remain and grow, and their souls will intertwine."

I let my breath out in a whoosh, realizing I had been holding it the entire time Mirana had been talking. I gazed at Tarrant. His skin was nearly luminescent in the glow of the sunset. I knew this moment would be forever captured in my mind, and the words the White Queen spoke would replay in my mind over and over, days and months and years after this day.

Mirana turned from the awed crowd to address Tarrant, and his eyes finally left me to acknowledge her. "Do you, Tarrant Hightopp, take Alice Kingsleigh to be your livelong partner? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, cherish her, and devote your heart to her, whether the emotion be sadness, anger, joy, pain, sickness or health?"

Tarrant's bright jade eyes gleamed as he returned his gaze to mine. "I do."

"Then allow me to bless her Life Mark as you complete the Blood Vow."

My curiosity peaked; this was the moment I had been waiting for. Tarrant reached into his overcoat, revealing the pocketknife that had been tucked into his pocket. With silent eyes that spoke of reassurance and comfort, he flipped it open and leaned forward. My eyes closed as I felt the cold blade on my skin. One little sting, and I peered through my lashes to watch him cut his finger. The air seemed pregnant with anticipation and hushed respect. Reaching forward, a small smile formed on his face as he touched his fingertip to my wound.

I literally felt our blood mix. My stomach lurched into my throat, yet I had the most peculiar feeling of self-righteousness. My mind plunged, and I swooned. But Tarrant's hands were right there to steady me. After the intense moment passed, I opened my eyes, frightened that my actions had perhaps ruined the atmosphere. But Mirana was right there, smiling encouragingly at me. "With this Vow, may your souls unite for eternity."

Tarrant stepped back, and the Queen kept her focus on me. Startled, I realized it was my turn to say 'I do'. Mirana pursed her lips. "Do you, Alice Kingsleigh, take Tarrant Hightopp to be your lifelong partner? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, cherish him, and devote your heart to him, through sadness, anger, joy, pain, sickness or health?"

I felt no hesitation, though nerves shook my voice a little. "I-I do."

"Then allow me to bless his Life Mark as you complete the Blood Vow."

With a shaky hand, I took the knife from Tarrant. He shrugged off his overcoat, and I found that the white shirt he wore underneath was sleeveless. With his opposite hand, he pulled the shirt aside, exposing his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I made a small incision in the place where my teeth scars had been. Tarrant didn't wince, or ever flinch. His eyes were set on me. The small cut to my finger didn't even faze me as I eagerly pressed it to his wound. With my eyes on his face, I studied his reaction.

His lips parted a bit as his body shuddered. I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage. His eyes rolled back into his head and, just as I had, he began to sway a bit, struggling to maintain his balance. I secured my hands onto his biceps, steadying him gently. Finally, the whites of his eyes disappeared and he looked at me, somewhat sane. With a small upward turn of the corner of my lips, I tucked the knife back into his pocket on the inside of his shirt.

"With this Vow, may your souls unite for eternity." The Queen's voice brought us both back to reality, and I stepped back. Mirana remained composed as she turned to center her gaze equally between us, so she spoke to everyone.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and mind, and create a home together that puts in your hearts love, generosity and kindness." She raised her chin a bit. "By the power invested by me, I, the Queen of Underland, bless this Joined pair of hearts and souls, and congratulate you from the depths of my heart."

Her eyes shifted from Tarrant to me. "You may now kiss to seal your Vows."

Tarrant's gaze said more than any words – or Vow – ever could. I had faith that he would always love me. He would never leave me, or never give up during a time of hardship. He would be there through the best, the good, the bad, and the worse of times. And with the gentle touch of his lips, he sealed those thoughts with a kiss.

* * *

_Well, what a pleasure this was to write. I took most of the wedding vows from sites I found online. Sort of picked little parts I liked and combined them all. The Blood Vow and Life Mark are mine, and they're copyrighted! No stealing! :) _

_If you'd like to see the model I used for Alice's wedding dress, then copy and paste the following link in your address bar at the top of your screen (with no spaces in between, of course, & add .'s where it says dot)!_

_**http :/ image(dot)made -in -china(dot)com / 2f0j00kBSaPeCJflbT / Light -Blue -Prom -Party -Dress -RS -117 -(dot)jpg**_

_Thank you everyone, for reading and reviewing! I truly enjoyed writing this fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed reading as well! Remember, sequel? Ideas?  
_


End file.
